I'm No Playmate
by ceecee2016
Summary: One of the new vampires that Victoria has created to kill Bella isn't on her side. When Alyssa McIntire finds out Victoria's intensions, everything goes wild. What should she do?
1. Prologue

Prologue...

The stomping of heels echoed down the long hallway. I knew my fate had come. I grabbed my legs and held myself into a ball. Sweat beads raced down my head along with tears, which managed to seep through my eyes.

The closet door slammed open; the first time opened in three days.

"No!" A blood thirsty screech came bombarding out of my mouth.

Victoria grabbed me from the throat and threw me across the room. Quickly I tried to escape; my legs raced me only as far as the door. Riley grabbed me by the arm.

"We've got a headstrong one here don't we?" he chuckled.

I knew I was stronger than them, I was a newborn, but they intimidated me. It created a wall of fear.

"So, I guess this little girl wanted to escape from us, huh? How come?" Then, Riley threw me to the ground. The next thing I knew was pinned to the wooden floor. He bent below me.

"I should end you, but I won't." Then he spit on me. I blinked and they were gone.


	2. Innocent

_Innocent_**… Chapter 1**

"Mom, do you know where my book bag went?"

I was heading off to school on a Monday morning. Like always it was raining.

"Never mind, I found it. See you later."

I started walking to where my bus picks me up.

The _putter, putter_ of the engine roared and the bus was here. I walked up the steps and noticed that my usual bus driver wasn't here. My gut ached; was I hungry?

Suddenly the bus stopped; the twenty kids around me all became silent. The bus driver stood from her seat and hissed.

_What is going on? _I thought. Now I knew why my gut was wrenching.

She opened her mouth to talk, but instead she grabbed one of the 9th graders. The 9th grader was screeching, crying, but she gave no mercy. She simply grabbed her waist and smashed her upper body against the dashboard of the bus until she became unconscious.

"Shut the hell up!" she growled. Then, like some horror movie, she sank her fangs into the girl's neck. Then, the girl cried aloud.

"Help me! Put out the fire! No! I'm burning! Help me!" The poor girl was sweating, and kicking. It looked like something was attacking her from the inside out, and then she died.

"Alright!" the red hair women screamed, "we have a deal to make with you."

Then, a blurry object came through the windows of the bus. It was a man. Glass was everywhere.

"You can either join us, as vampires, or become dinner. I see sweetheart that you have already found someone as an appitizer?"

"Oh of course." She cackled at the gray corps.

_Has all hell broken loose? _

We all were silent and motionless. We couldn't move, even if we tried. How could we? There was no point to because one by one she continued to suck the life out of each of us. What were we all supposed to do, die to be someone's dinner? They promised how wonderful life would be. I knew praying would do no good, nor attempting to escape. We would all die or become a vampire. It all seemed like a joke.

The last thing I saw was flaming red hair. The last thing I heard was the engine of the bus's roar and the screeching cries of every person on the bus. The last thing I felt was sharp pains of something running through my veins.


	3. Advantage

All of the lies that have been told, and now I am the only one who knows about the truth. I was the first 'liter of newborns', and the first one to truly know what happened. Don't believe Riley even if he is fucking spitting golden eggs out of his ass; that's the rule I live by.

It's been almost a year since I was bitten, and every day I lose more and more of the memories of my human life.

First, I know that Riley tells the newborns lies to keep him and 'her' in control. Second, there is some reason why Riley and 'her' keep creating vampires and I know why. And third, I know exactly why this is happening.

We all sit in this destroyed log cabin; can any of them have control? They all wrestle and bitch at each other. How can they all bear it? It seems these days; I can only find a place to think outside of this place. My mind is too blurred from all of the information that seeps into my mind. Unnecessary and irrelevant information; I want to cry out to get them to stop, but I know they aren't doing this to me. None of them are the way I am, not even Riley or Victoria. I don't even think that any of them can comprehend a thought out of their mind until they are sucking on the poor souls. All of them sit here and wait until dusk. Then, they bombard out of here like a pack of wolves, finding the next victim to feast on. Riley of course, come and goes to meet with her. He thinks he is so cunning, having all of us under his wing like this.

I know that he loves her. I know she is using him. I know their plan. I know Bella and the Cullen's. She's no pet. I know that they killed James, and how Victoria wants revenge. I know every thought and action that goes on. I guess I'm just weird like that right? Nope.

From the second I was fully changed I could get whatever information that I desired. I found out that the Cullen's have similar powers to mine. I guess not everyone has them, well vampire I should say. Yeah, weird, you could say I am a walking internet that can see the future.

The best part about this, is that I get to see how much Riley lies and how they all believe him. They are like little puppies; that happen to suck blood and fight all the time.

Well, I guess that there is one better thing; I know that the Cullen's don't suck on the humans. I honestly think it's better that way. Anyone here would laugh for days if they knew that they feasted off animals. I would laugh more than that though, if I could see the faces of everyone here finding out that there was a way of vampire life different like this.

I'm the only one who sees the entire story. I hold so much power, but yet I can't seem to decide on what I should do. I know that the Cullen's need to find out my side. How do I get to them? Luckly, everyone here is stupid.

Everyone in the cabin was gone. It was around 11 o'clock, and I didn't expect anyone to be back soon. I opened the door of the cabin, and bolted to somewhere. I never planned to go back again.

I was furious. Never, would I imagine this happening to me. Ever.

My legs carried me as far. I passed the outskirts of the town and was heading to Forks.

I stopped to smell the air. Someone was following me. Riley.

I was already was past were it could be acceptable for me to hunt. He always said to stay at least 5 miles within the area of the cabin. I was dead. I've seen Riley rip apart people. Some for simple things, and others for more serious, but this, no doubt, was death.

I ran faster now, taking every complicated path, so that I could to lose him enough to not be able to find my tracks. If I could only have a chance; ahead I saw a huge Victorian Style home. It was hidden enough from what I could see. It looked abandoned.

I stopped to smell the air, again. Nothing within three miles; I had lost him.

Quickly I went to the back of the house. I jumped to the top of the house and entered a damaged window. Victoria and Riley would find me here.

I searched the house. Most of it was filled with furniture covered in white sheets. I looked for a phone. If I could only reach them…

Finally in on the second floor, there was a room that looked to be an office. The phone was hooked up. It seemed that this was fitting together perfectly. I dialed 411.

"_State the town and state of which the destination is that you are looking for."_

"_Forks, Washington."_

"_State the place of business or residence name."_

"_Cullen"_

"_Sorry, we can't seem to find that. Please restate the place of business or residence name by pressing 1, to get an operator press 2 or to disconnect press star."_

"_Uhm, Swan"_

"_Swan. 360-888-9635"_

I slammed the phone down and dialed the number. It rang, and rang. No one answered. I kept to the phone to leave a message.

"_You have reached the Swans. Please leave your name and number, and we'll call ya' back," _a deep voice spoke. It must have been Charlie.

"_We're sorry, it seems the message box is full. Please try back again."_

"Damn it!" I screamed and I slammed the phone against the wall. It smashed into millions of pieces. So much for trying to call again later!

Thoughts flooded my mind. I couldn't think. People were speaking to me, but I didn't know where. They were asking for help. My body fell to the ground. It was the first time I ever felt powerless as a vampire. No one was around me, but it seemed that my mind had turned against me. I didn't know what to do. I lifted myself from the ground and went into a closet. I couldn't hear the thoughts of Riley or Victoria while I was like this. I was bare and defenceless.

Unless I could get the war out of my mind, I knew I wasn't going anywhere. If they caught me, it would be here. I've never been a fan of God, and I guess that when I was turned into a vampire, it was a relief to not have to worry about disappointing the big guy. But now, none of that mattered. All I needed to do was save an innocent girl who was caught in the mist of a mythical life. With whatever I had left, I struggled to pray for her.


	4. Like No Other

_**Like No Other…**_ Chapter 3

It's was like millions of ghosts were talking to me at once. Screaming and yelling, my mind was still not cleared up. In this closet, I at least knew that I was going to be safe and hear them before they came, without them immediately seeing me. Fast moving objects zoomed across the space in front of me. My eyes were weakening.

My head was filled, unlike my human mind; I could handle more capacity for thoughts. This was too much though. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I was passed out.

Three and a half days passed. I was expecting any moment for them to come and catch me. And once they caught me, they would want to know why I was running away. Of course, with all that they are hiding, they could comprehend what I knew.

But, there was one thing I didn't understand. Newborns or even old vampires were never weak like this. I don't even remember feeling this bad when I was a frail human. I could barely stand from the stress of my brain's malfunction. Where were these voices coming from? I needed to leave this house.

I crawled on my elbows. My legs were numb. I couldn't go down the stairs, it was too far. I headed for the window.

"_Oh Alyssa, where are you? All of us miss you back there. You must be starving. We've got a sucker for you." Riley called._

I was hungry. My throat was ranging, but I had control. I had to get to the closet! I crawled back and shut the door. The pain got worse; it felt like I had a pulse again. My head pounded.

The stomping of heels echoed down the long hallway. I knew my fate had come. I grabbed my legs and held myself into a ball. Sweat beads raced down my head along with tears, which managed to seep through my eyes.

The closet door slammed open; the first time opened in three days.

"No!" A blood thirsty screech came bombarding out of my mouth.

Victoria grabbed me from the throat and threw me across the room. Quickly I tried to escape; my legs raced me only as far as the door. Riley grabbed me by the arm.

"We've got a headstrong one here don't we?" he chuckled.

I knew I was stronger than them, I was a newborn, but they intimidated me. It created a wall of fear.

"So, I guess this little girl wanted to escape from us, huh? How come?" Then, Riley threw me to the ground. The next thing I knew was pinned to the wooden floor. He bent below me.

"I should end you, but I won't." Then he spit on me. I blinked and they were gone.

One of them stopped. "No Riley, I don't need this. Why should I worry anymore?"

She was back. "Come here."

I struggled to stand, but she held her hand out to me. Stop? Did she want him to come?

He was there in an instant, her little slave.

She touched her chin, and then went to the other side of the room. My back was to her; I was still crunched on the ground. I turned my head to her.

Victoria bent to my level, and grabbed my jaw. "Such a pretty girl, would you say so Riley?"

He had no response.

She moved her hand away from my jaw, and grabbed a lock of my strawberry blonde hair. "I guess we have one thing in common. Huh? Both of us have variations of red hair. But, there is something peculiar about you, and it's the reason why I haven't ripped you to pieces right now."

She removed a dark purple bottle from her pocket. She ran the liquid over her fingers, and then with two fingers, wiped it across my lips. I inhaled an amazing scent, but I did not lick my lips. For it was blood. If I did, I knew I would want, and there was no way I could right now. My focus: survive.

"On second thought, maybe I don't have one."

Riley was still there. Frozen, like a Greek statue in a museum.

Victoria grabbed my arm. She threw me up at the ceiling. I fell crippled to the ground. I got up to defend myself. I pounced onto her; I ripped a handful of the fiery hair from her head. I grabbed her jaw started to crumble it. Then, I pinned her to the ground and smashed her head repeatedly on the floor.

"NO! Riley!" she screamed.

He grabbed me by the back of the neck before she even finished his name. Over his shoulder I was thrown out of the closed window. Glass was everywhere and I was falling down to the ground from the high level of the house. I landed on my neck. I lifted my hand to grasp it, but I noticed something.

Victoria and Riley were running away; looking back with fear in their faces.

I looked up at the window I had gone through, it was scattered all across the lawn.

Scattered across the lawn with blood stains…

I looked at my body. I was bleeding. How was I bleeding? I was a vampire… 

The bright sunshine gleamed through the French doors of the bedroom. The ocean waves crashed onto the sand that laid no more than 200 feet from my window. Next to me, my husband laid; his arms wrapped around me. My bedroom door opened to two glowing daughters. They had curled strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. They were no less than two year. Soon after, my year old son toddled into the room after them. His green eyes sparkled, just like his father's. They came over to me, I wanted to hold them. They were mine.

I awoke startled on the lawn where I had fallen. What was going on? That dream… I couldn't understand… how? My mind was clear, but I still had a headache. The voices were nothing I missed.

Then, it hit me. I remembered. John! My husband in the dream; the last time I saw him, or let alone remembered him was the day I was changed.

I couldn't think anymore. All I needed to focus on for now was Bella Swan.

My mystery and John needed to be postponed.

I got up and ran. It killed, my cuts started to heal as I ran. I could feel my pulse and slowly I needed to breathe. Yes, needed.

I ran even faster and faster. My fears caught up to me. I couldn't prevent them.

I searched my mind to find the information I needed, but my powers became blurred.

I clamped my jaw shut. _Focus, Alyssa…_


	5. Chapter 5

Some days, I wish I was invisible; a figment of the world's imagination.

I wish that I could be a normal 17 year old kid: parties on the weekends and the ability to just relax and read a book.

Of course not, that would be too easy.

Now, I'm responsible for the possible death that could come about to Bella; the insanity war that is taking over my mind, and the unexplainable reason why my body is going through all of this.

I mean, if you're a vampire, you could be classified as a weirdo.

But, if you are a vampire who suddenly begins to bleed and has a heartbeat, well, I guess that makes you a complete WACKED OUT one.

_Focus Alyssa, focus. _I kept trying to think to myself.

I had walked and ran for such a long time. My breath was heavy. _Okay, there is one more mile… _

Finally I had reached Forks, Washington.

Then, I couldn't go anymore. I held myself back. My brain was fighting, but my legs gave.

No one from my, _I swallowed_, bloodsucking, rotten, vampire clang had ever been this way. They never were tired.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't help wondering what was going on.

I was too weak. I feel to the ground. Why did this happen to me?

It hit me know, I was never able to have kids, be married, or join what I wanted to in human society. This was not a true life to live.

And, then I knew this was the end. I couldn't help Bella, even if I wanted to. There was nothing I could do.

A long awaiting psychotic meltdown was happening.

This beautiful woman with millions of cuts on her, stood in the middle of the abandoned road. I watched her as she screeched and cried out to god. Then, I saw her, crippled to the ground, she lay.

I went over to her, and she was dead. No heartbeat, nothing.

If she had only been like me, I kept thinking; like I was ever going to find a vampire.


End file.
